Liberty Prime
Liberty Prime is a unique U.S Army robot found at Anchorage in 2072, The Citadel in 2277, & The Boston Airport in 2287. It Stands 40 feet tall and is armed with a powerful eye laser and tactical nuclear "Football" Nukes. Liberty Prime was found and brought to working order by the Brotherhood of Steel. Its total restoration was due to the assistance of Dr. Madison Li, who solved Prime's power issues in the year 2277. After its destruction at the Satellite relay station in the same year it remained in disrepair until 2287. Backround Liberty Prime is a formidable combat robot that is currently in the possession of the Brotherhood of Steel. Its original intent was to liberate Anchorage, Alaska, from the Red Chinese during the Sino-American War of 2072. It is programmed to deliver a mixture of patriotic propaganda messages and incredible firepower to ensure victory. Although it could still have been deployed, its combat subroutines weren't online during the war. All it would be able to do is step on the Chinese troops, according to a letter from Dr. Bloomfield to General Chase found in the Citadel laboratory terminal entries. The Citadel laboratory computer terminal, located directly in front of Liberty Prime, also reveals that the project was commissioned by General Constantine Chase as a joint effort between the U.S. Army, General Atomics International and RobCo Industries. However, problems with the power system caused major delays. These delays consumed so much time that Anchorage was ultimately liberated in a much longer and more costly battle using the United States Army's other secret weapon: the T-51b power armor. Roughly two centuries later, Liberty Prime was finally salvaged and brought into service by the Brotherhood of Steel after they discovered it in the basement of the destroyed Pentagon. The Brotherhood was able to modify Prime's targeting system to perceive Enclave forces and super mutants to be Chinese communists. Liberty Prime required a tremendous amount of energy to operate. The Brotherhood of Steel was unable to provide the necessary amount of power, even with the advanced technology salvaged from inside the Pentagon. Eventually, with the aid of Dr. Li, the Brotherhood of Steel solved the problem. Liberty Prime was the Brotherhood's trump card against the Enclave, and was revealed when it marched on Project Purity where it was used to effortlessly destroy the Enclave defenders entrenched there. For two weeks afterward, Liberty Prime helped the Brotherhood prevail in the war against the Enclave, but was eventually destroyed by an orbital warhead bombardment at the Enclave-held satellite relay station. Liberty Prime's remains were recovered by the Brotherhood of Steel and, though it would take months or years to do so, the Brotherhood set about rebuilding and upgrading it. Meanwhile, Rothchild immediately began work on rebuilding Prime, hoping to restore him to working condition. Ten years later, in 2287 the project was still far from being completed, as the Brotherhood lacked crucial components necessary for him to operate. When Elder Arthur Maxson realized that the Institute can be tracked down and confronted in the Commonwealth, Prime's components were loaded onto the Prydwen and brought along for the campaign. A special gantry was constructed in the ruins of the Boston Airport, to assemble the war machine under Proctor Ingram's orders - as long as the Brotherhood would be able to find the missing parts. Notes * A picture of the Statue of Liberty is carved into the soles of both of its feet. * There is a heart painted on one side of its head. * In an e-mail from RobCo Industries to the US Army, it is revealed that although there are power management issues, it may still be possible to send Liberty Prime to Anchorage in time for the attack, although it is only possible if the Army were to disable all of Prime's weapon systems. Later in the e-mail, it is proposed that "Maybe he could just step on them?" instead. * Despite being an anti-communist super-weapon, the symbol on his right shoulder shows a striking resemblance to the Korean People's Army Air Force (North Korean Air Force) roundel. * When Liberty Prime was reconstructed in 2287 it lacked the chest, abdomen, leg and shoulder armor which was present in its previous appearance.